The Movie of Dragons
by Twilight2022
Summary: I bring the dragons and Berk to my lair and force them to watch How to Train Your Dragon! Mwahahahaha! xD (Rated T because I'm paranoid. Yes, I know everyone says that, but I couldn't think of anything else. Also I didn't really know what to put for the genres, so this story might not really fit them.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story on Fanfiction, and the first time I've written something like this for anyone other than, well, myself, I guess. Please review and tell me how I did! Shout out to LaurenJr, Ayame4679 and several members of the G.M.A.D. for inspiring me to write this, and to NightFury999 for helping me with the title! All I could think of was Watching the Movie and some other titles like that- but I wanted a title more creative**_** and**_** those titles have been used before. So… thank you to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. :( **

Chapter 1: Twilight

Stoick POV

"Dad, please. I promise you can't win this one! Dad, no. For once in your life will you please just listen to me?!" "You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not Viking. You're not my son. Ready the ships!" As Stoick walked out of the Great Hall, everything turned white.

Then he was in a huge room with a high ceiling, white walls, a soft red carpet, comfy looking benches, and decorations like fountains and potted plants. He then realized he wasn't alone; the rest of the Vikings that lived on Berk were there. "What in Thor's name is going on?" he muttered. At first, the Vikings just stood there, dumbfounded. When they seemed to realize where they were- Odin knows where, exactly; definitely not Berk- they, unlike Stoick who as chief had to appear calm for his people, started yelling all at once. "QUIET!" a young female voice screeched. Stoick looked around for the owner of the voice, then spotting a young teenage girl he didn't recognize. She had brown eyes, long brown hair, and tan skin. She was wearing a long black skirt and a hot pink shirt and wasn't wearing any shoes. There was also a jet black sword with sapphires encrusted in the hilt hanging at her side. She had four dogs at her heels. Two were all black, and the other two were black and brown. "Who are you?" he asked the stranger. "I'm Twilight2022, Rider of the Night Fury Shadow, Guardian of Cats and Dogs, Exquisite Archer and Legendary Sorcerer. I'm a member of the G.M.A.D. Call me Twilight." Stoick scowled. Did she say she rode a Night Fury? Sure Hiccup was best friends with one but he was messed up. He was a runt, he was useless, he- Stoick was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Why are here?" "You're here 'cause I brought you here. I brought you here because I want you all to know Hiccup's story. I know no one will listen to him except Astrid and Gobber, so I decided to take matters into my own hands." Twilight responded. "Wait, you mean Useless?" Twilight sighed. "Snotlout, Hiccup is not useless, but if you insist on calling him that then yes." "Why'd you say Astrid would listen to him?" "You'll see," Twilight responded, sounding exasperated. "Alright, now everyone follow me so we can start our movie." Stoick had quite a few more questions, but he stayed silent and followed her with the rest of the Vikings into a dark room. Twilight snapped her fingers, somehow activating small but bright orbs that were suspended in midair. Stoick looked around and was amazed. The room they were in had one hundred, maybe two hundred chairs lined up in rows, each row higher than the last. Higher up, there were no chairs, but the ledges were bigger and the lowest one had soft-looking blankets on it. Then all their weapons disappeared. "Where are our weapons?!" Stoick asked angrily. "I took them so you won't hurt anyone." Twilight replied. The Vikings started grumbling, and Twilight's dogs growled at them."Oh yeah! These are four of my dogs, Comet and Flash-they're German Shepards, and Midnight and Selena-they're Labrador Retrievers. They're all very protective of me and will do anything I tell them to. I have another companion too, also protective of me, and if you provoke her, she will probably kill you unless I stop her. As long as you listen to me, you'll be fine." Stoick looked at the dogs. They looked sweet and carefree. 'She must be lying.' Stoick thought. Those dogs didn't look like they'd attack anyone. As for her other companion, it was probably another harmless pet.

Another dog bounded up to Twilight, followed by six little puppies, and barked at her. She groaned. "Helia, I'm in the middle of something here." The dog yipped insistently.* "Okay, fine. We're about to watch a movie. You can come with us _and_ I'll watch the puppies." She told the dog. "These guys are a few more of my dogs" She said. "Meet Helia and her puppies, Thalia, Jason, Chase, Rex, Cosmo, and Astrid, all of them Golden Retrievers. Now that's enough about me-" Twilight was interrupted by Ruffnut. "Why does your dog have the same name as Astrid?" She asked while pointing to said Viking girl. "Because I like that name." Twilight replied, sounding rather annoyed now. "Now as I was saying, that's enough about me; we need to start that movie. Please sit." She said gesturing to the chairs. Before anyone could move, she seemed to remember something else. "Oh, and one more thing. The dragons will be watching with you." The Vikings (except for Hiccup and Astrid, although Stoick didn't notice) started yelling: "No way!" "We're not watching anything with those beasts!" etc. "SHUT UP! YOU ARE WATCHING THE MOVIE WITH THE DRAGONS, GOT IT?!" And a Night Fury burst out of nowhere and roared at the Vikings. That shut everyone up pretty quickly. "This is my other companion. May I introduce Shadow, my Night Fury." The Vikings gaped. "Any more objections?" She asked.

Stoick stepped forwards. "Why should we even listen to you?" He asked angrily. "You can't tell us what to do." Twilight flicked her hand towards him and her five adult dogs pounced with lightning speed. Before Stoick could even register what happened, the dogs had pinned him to the ground and were snarling at him, revealing teeth sharper than knives. Twilight stalked up to him, her dragon beside her, both looking very angry. Well, the Night Fury actually looked murderous. "Did it ever occur to you that I might be magical?" She asked. "Really, after teleporting you all here, as well as the dragons and then putting them under an invisibility spell-"she snapped her fingers and on the not-so-empty ledges hundreds of dragons appeared.

Gobber gasped and said-surprise surprise- "I'm gonna need new undies." Hiccup muttered back, barely audible "What is it with you and undies?" Gobber didn't reply. The Vikings were stunned. They had never seen so many dragons in one place. And with the dragons from the training arena, on the lowest ledge, the Night Fury that they had muzzled and chained sat proudly, free of its bonds. "_Toothless!_" Hiccup exclaimed. The dragon turned, looking happy. '_That's impossible' _Stoick thought. _'Dragons are emotionless, merciless killers- especially his kind' _The Night Fury bounded towards Hiccup. Stoick wanted to move away, but Twilight's dogs were still on him. When the Night Fury reached Hiccup, it, the unholy offspring of lightning and death, pounced on him and… licked him. Hiccup smiled at it and hugged it. Stoick gaped. Hiccup really had befriended that dragon. Then the dragon turned towards Astrid and- _was it trying to smile?!_ Astrid looked at the beast. _'Surely Astrid can't think this thing isn't dangerous at all…' _Then she smiled back and scratched its chin. "What are you two doing?! Stoick half yelled at them, sounding as intimidating as he could while knocked to the floor. "Greeting my best friend." Hiccup replied.

Twilight had smiled at the reunion of the Hiccup and the dragon, but when she looked back at Stoick, her eyes were harder than steel. "And the fact that I was talking to my dog like I actually knew what she was saying-because I did! Weren't you even listening to me earlier? I said my dogs and Shadow were very protective of me! If someone attacks, insults, hurts, or poses a threat to me, they will make sure it's okay with me, then attack! You all WILL listen to me and watch the movie with the dragons. Comet, Flash, Helia, Selena, Midnight, heel!" She called as she sat down in a chair by the lowest ledge. "Shadow, you too!" With a few last growls, the dogs hopped off Stoick and an to their mistress, curling up around her chair, Helia's puppies all curled up on top of each other on Twilight's lap. Shadow apparently felt that she needed to emphasize Twilight's point and roared at the Vikings. Everyone flinched. Then Shadow curled up around Twilight's chair, allowing the dogs to curl up against her. "Well?" Twilight asked the Vikings. "Are you going to stand there or sit down so we can start the movie? Oh, and Hiccup, Astrid, you may sit with Toothless if you would like."

***Helia was saying: "Will you watch the puppies?" and "But I'm tired! Pleeease?"**

**How'd I do? Please review, but if you hated it or something like that please either give me constructive criticism or don't review at all. Did Twilight seem too mean? If she did, sorry; I promise she'll get nicer. I will be updating every week on the weekends (and holidays, pretty much whenever there's no school) so… yeah. If I'm not feeling lazy/ too busy with homework, I **_**might**_** update on school days, but that's really doubtful. Also if any other members of the G.M.A.D. would like me to put their character in this fic, just PM me or put it in a review. Please tell me the character's name, nickname, title, appearance, gender, general age (like young teen, around 15, around 12, teenager, etc.) and anything else you might want me to know (like the personality). I will probably put around 3-5 GMAD characters in this fic. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

** I said I'd update in a week, then I wait a month. I'm so sorry! First I was being lazy, then I was busy with homework, then my mom forced me to go to this church retreat camp thingy. **I type really slowly, too. **And it doesn't really help that I don't like to write. Why am I writing this story then? I have no clue. But I'm actually enjoying writing it and I'm not going to quit, so don't worry. :)**

**Disclaimer: Eh, I still don't own Httyd or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2: The Movie Begins!

Hiccup POV

Hiccup, of course, sat down with Toothless curled around him. he was rather surprised (but happy) when Astrid sat with him. "This movie is called How to Train Your Dragon." Twilight addressed the Vikings as the wall that the chairs were facing came to life.

_**A boy is sitting on the moon, holding a fishing pole. A dark shape glides past.**_

Hiccup smiled, knowing it was Toothless.

**_Under the moon, letters move to spell DreamWorks. We are flying along a sea._ [Hiccup V.O.] This is Berk.**

The Vikings, even Hiccup, jumped, hearing his voice surround them.

**[Hiccup V.O.] It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Many Vikings murmured agreement. Hiccup smiled. It was a perfect description of his home.

_**We zoom up on a village, weaving in between huge statues rising up from the water. **_**[Hiccup V.O.] My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. _Zooming in on several grazing sheep. _[Hiccup V.O.] The only problems are the pests. _Suddenly, a sheep is snatched up. Another inches over to where the other had been grazing and continues to munch on grass as if nothing happened._**

Many Vikings laughed at this.

**[Hiccup V.O.] While most people have mice or mosquitoes, we have... _Shows a thin Viking teenager opening a door. _[Hiccup] Dragons. _A Monstrous Nightmare_ _breathes fire towards the boy. He slams the door shut, facing the camera, revealing the boy to be Hiccup._ [Hiccup V.O.] Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.  
><strong>

Twilight snorted. "That's an understatement."

Stoick POV

_**Hiccup runs out of his house. **_**[Hiccup V.O.] My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believe hideous names will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. _Hiccup is knocked to the ground. _[Arrrgh! Morning!] **

Several people laughed at this, but Stoick was thinking about what Hiccup had said about his name. Did he not like it? Then he answered his own question. Of course. It had been sort of a tradition to name the smallest of them Hiccup. Every time someone said his name, it must have sounded like an insult. His son knew he was small and scrawny, but he was still constantly reminded of that.

**[Viking #1] What are you doing here?! Get inside! **[Viking #2] What are you doing out? [**Viking #****3] Get inside!****** _**Hiccup ignores them, continuing to run.**_

Stoick winced. They sounded so harsh, but they were only trying to protect him.

**[Stoick] Hiccup! _Stoick picks Hiccup up by his tunic. Hiccup winces._**

Stoick was ashamed of himself. His own son was afraid of him.

**[Stoick] What is he doing out again- What are you doing out? Get inside! _He puts Hiccup down, shoving him to the side. _[Hiccup] That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**

Stoick was amused that that rumor was still going around, but when he looked Hiccup, he saw a look of disgust, like he couldn't believe he'd ever thought that.

_**Stoick turns to another Viking. **_**[Stoick] What have we got? [Viking] Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. _An explosion forces the Viking to duck, but Stoick remains standing tall. He brushes a piece of flaming debris off his shoulder. _[Stoick] Any Night Furies? [Viking] None so far. [Stoick] Good. **

General POV

Toothless and Shadow looked pleased that their kind was was feared so much. _"Ha," _Shadow snorted. _"Our kind is the best!" _"Shadow," Twilight scolded the dragon. "Be polite." Several Vikings noticed this. "You can talk to dragons?" Fishlegs asked. "Yeah. Any animal." "Wow" Fishlegs muttered to himself._  
><em>

**[Viking] Hoist the torches! _Scene changes to three huge torches being raised. _We now see Hiccup running into the forge. He takes his vest off, replacing it with a leather apron. [Gobber] Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off! _Hiccup lifts one of Gobber's hand attachments- with difficulty -onto a rack. _[Hiccup] Who, me? Nah, I'm waaay to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... this. _He strikes a bodybuilder pose. _**

Snotlout laughed. "_Please. _Hiccup does not have muscles. I bet he can't even hold an axe, like a real Viking!" Hiccup looked down. "I already know I'm not a Viking..." **(A.N.- referring to when Stoick disowned him)** He murmured that to himself, but Astrid heard and hugged Hiccup, trying to reassure him. Then a plasma blast raced past Snotlout, coming so close that it singed his clothes. He yelped, sounding rather like a scared puppy. Except puppies were _way_ cuter. He turned, finding Shadow's head up, ear plates perked, and her eyes glaring at him. Next to her, Twilight looked pretty mad- again. She snapped her fingers, pausing the movie."Snotlout, stop it. Hiccup's just joking around. Besides, you have been bullying and teasing him since you could talk. He knows he's different, but being different doesn't mean you, or anyone on Berk, for that matter, should treat him like you all have for his whole life. Being different isn't even a bad thing! It's just who you are. You can't change who you are, and its not something anyone should be ashamed of. Hiccup doesn't show that what everyone tells him hurts, but the thing is, it _does_! You know why he uses sarcasm so much? To hide his emotions!"Many Vikings looked down at this- Hiccup used sarcasm about half the time he spoke. Twilight walked over to Snotlout. "You're his cousin, and yet you are the person who teases him the most often! You never miss a chance to put him down! I want you to just _shut up _for the rest of the movie, got it?" "Actually, no. I am not going to be bossed around by a _girl_ that looks three years younger than me! I will do what I want, thank you very much!" Twilight laughed. "Oh, bad move Snotlout. Did you not see what I did to Stoick? Or are you just really, really stupid?" Then she punched Snotlout so hard, he went sprawling a few feet out of his chair. She drew her sword, pressing it against his chest. "Now do you get it?" Gulping, Snotlout nodded. "Good." She sheathed her sword and walked back to her chair.

"Now lets continue the movie, shall we?" Twilight said, her angry aura gone, replaced by a relaxed and friendly one.

**[Gobber] Well, they need toothpicks, don't they? _Hiccup opens the stall's window and takes a load of weapons to repair from a Viking. _[Hiccup V.O.] The meathead with interchangeable hands is Gobber. **

"Hey!" Gobber exclaimed. "Who are you calling meathead?" "The guy who calls me Toothpick." Hiccup responded, smiling. "Hmmm.. I guess that's fair enough." Everyone laughed at the two's interaction, even Twilight, but the Vikings felt guilty. They had never seen this side of Hiccup; him smiling and joking, actually happy, and if they'd given him a chance, the would have. But Stoick felt the worst. Gobber acted much more fatherly to Hiccup than _he _ever had. That was just sad.

**_Hiccup carries the weapons over to red hot coals._ [Hiccup V.O.] I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler. _The scene changes to show Stoick giving orders to a Viking. _[Stoick] We'll counterattack with the catapults. [Viking] Hurry! _A Monstrous Nightmare blasts a house, a fiery waterfall pouring over the building. _[Hiccup V.O.] See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. **

Hiccup POV

**[Viking] Fire! [Astrid] Alright, let's go! _Hiccup watches six teenagers from the blacksmith stall. _[Hiccup V.O] Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, **

Seeing himself on screen, Snotlout shouted his catchphrase: "Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi Oi Oi! Twilight replied, mocking him:"Snotlout, Snotlout, shut up now! Snotlout scowled. Hiccup snorted. It was about time someone showed Snotlout what it felt like to be teased, even if Twilight was only mocking him.

**the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, ****and...**

The twins declared how awesome they looked.

**[dreamily] Astrid. _Astrid is framed in a ball of fire. The other teens join her, looking heroic._**

Hiccup blushed, muttering, "Great. Just great." He was once again surprised by Astrid, though, who smiled and snuggled up to him. **(A.N.- Fine, that is a little OOC for Astrid, but I want to get a move on with the Hiccstrid here.) **Snotlout, who seemed to have already forgotten about Twilight, snorted and said "As if Astrid would ever even like him." Twilight thrust her hand out, and Snotlout flew backwards into the wall. She slowly raised her hand, palm up, and Snotlout rose into the air. "Stop picking on Hiccup!" she exclaimed angrily. She slammed him into the wall once more, then let him drop. He landed on Toothless. Twilight seemed to be saying something to Toothless in dragon language. Toothless bobbed his head up and down, then picked Snotlout up by his tunic and threw him back to his seat. He must have had an extremely powerful jaw, as he did all of that without moving anything but his neck and head, not disturbing Hiccup and Astrid, who were still leaning against him. Twilight snickered. "I hope you'll listen to me now, because if you don't... let's just say that would be very bad for your health. And also, look at Hiccup and Astrid now. Does it look like she hates him?" Snotlout turned slowly, as if it hurt him to move. He looked at the two, curled up together against Toothless. For what was probably the first time in his life, he did something extremely smart. He kept his moth shut. The movie, which seemed to pause automatically when there was a distraction, resumed.

**[Hiccup V.O.] Aw, their job is so much cooler. _Hiccup leans out of the window, but Gobber pulls him back. _[Hiccup] Come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark. _Gobber sets him down. _[Gobber] Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places. [Hiccup] Please, two minutes, I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date. [Gobber] You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these! _Gobber holds up a bola. __Another Viking grabs it and throws it at a Gronckle _ _with a grunt. The Gronckle falls out of the sky. _**

Hiccup winced. That had to have hurt pretty badly.

**[Hiccup] Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me. _Hiccup pats a wheelbarrow-like contraption, accidentally causing it to launch prematurely. The bola flies out the window and hits a Viking outside. He falls with a surprised grunt. _**

Hiccup winced again. "Oops" he whispered.

**[Gobber] See, now this here is what I'm talking about! [Hiccup] But the mild calibration issue- [Gobber] No, no- Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this. _He gestures to Hiccup. _[Hiccup] But you just pointed to _all_ of me. [Gobber] Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you. [Hiccup] Ohhh... [Gobber] Oh, yes. [Hiccup] You sir, are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. **

Astrid chuckled. "Raw Vikingness? Really?" Even Twilight snorted, trying to keep in a laugh. Snotlout looked like he wanted to say something, but this time he seemed to remember Twilight. Plus his lower lip had started swelling, making it hard for him to speak. Twilight noticed this and tossed him an ice pack. "Thank you," he muttered. Hiccup blinked. Did Snotlout say thank you? Apparently Twilight was thinking the same thing. "Wow Snotlout, did I scare you that badly?" She asked, sounding amused. "Never thought I'd here those words come out of your mouth."

**[Hiccup] There will be consequences! [Gobber] I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. _He gives Hiccup a huge sword. Hiccup struggles to lift it, but manages to get it to the grinding wheel. _[Hiccup V.O.] One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. _Scene shifts to several Nadders surrounding some sheep. _[Hiccup V.O.] A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. _The scene glides over to Gronckles taking racks of fish. _[Hiccup V.O.] Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. _The scene continues to move, showing two dragon heads. One breathes gas into a building, and the other ignites it. The two dragon heads fly out of the explosion, revealing one body. _[Hiccup V.O.] A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. _We now see several Vikings on the platform of a catapult. _[Viking] They found the sheep! [Stoick] Concentrate fire over the lower bank. [Viking] Hurry up! Fire! _The huge rock sails towards a Nadder, taking it down._ [Hiccup V.O.] And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. _The catapult catches fire, and a huge dragon -on fire- snaps at Stoick. _[Stoick] Reload! I'll take care of this. _He hits the Nightmare several times with a hammer. Suddenly a loud moaning pierces the night._ [Hiccup V.O.] But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the... [Viking] Night Fury! [Viking #2] Get down! _A purple-blue blast explodes a catapult, and a dark shape quickly flies over it. _**

Toothless, seeing himself on the screen, perked up and warbled happily, as if saying "Look! That's me! And look at all the destruction I caused!" "Well, isn't someone proud of themselves?" A new voice said, followed by a laugh. Hiccup turned, surprised, and saw two teenage kids, one boy and one girl, who appeared to have teleported in next to Twilight.

General POV **(A.N.- I know I'm changing the POV a lot, but having this part in general POV is a lot easier since the Vikings have never seen our clothes before.) **

The boy had short black hair -a military haircut- brown eyes, and a small scar across his left eyebrow. He was wearing a military uniform with tan combat boots. A dog tag with G.M.A.D. on it hung from his neck. He was wearing a black Data Glove Paired. **(A.N- I actually have no clue what that is, but ArmyHumphrey told me it's a glove that lets you hack into stuff in Call of Duty Black Ops 2. I don't play video games, so that's all I know about it.)**He had a M27 with ACOG Scope (night vision), flashlight, laser strap on his back, A M1911A1 is holstered on his left leg, in both his boots there were two throwing knives, and Bow & Arrow strapped on his back, and a SOG knife with a dragon around the handled strap inside his shirt.

The girl had black curly hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a black cap with G.M.A.D. on it in gold cursive, a red T-shirt under a black hoodie, black jeans, white and grey Nike shoes, and black fingerless gloves. A Gronckle Iron sword hung in a scabbard on her left hip, two daggers sheathed in scabbards were on either side of her brown leather belt and had a bow and a full quiver strapped to her back.

"Hi!" Twilight greeted them. "Okay everyone, this is ArmyHumphrey, Rider of the Night Fury Nightmare, Guardian of Loyalty, Epic Archer and Junior Sorcerer of the G.M.A.D." She gestured to the boy. "Call me Army." He told them. Twilight introduced the girl. "And this is BerkDragonRider, Rider of the Night Fury Speedstrike, Guardian of Night Furies, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer, second-in-command of the G.M.A.D." "Hi everyone! You can call me Rider." The girl said. "Okay, back to the movie!" Twilight said as two more chairs appeared next to hers.

**[Stoick] Jump! ****The**_** Vikings jump off the ruined catapult. **_**[Hiccup V.O.] This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... _Another blast is fired at the burning catapult, causing it to collapse altogether. _[Hiccup V.O.] ... Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. _Scene changes to show Gobber putting on his axe appendage. _[Gobber] Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there. Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. _Gobber shouts a battle cry as he runs out of the forge. _**

**_Hiccup pushes his bola-launcher, weaving in between Vikings. _[Viking] Hiccup! [Viking #2] Where are you going? [Hiccup] Yeah, I know! Be right back! _We_ _now see the Nadders surrounding the sheep again. Stoick throws a net over them. _[Viking] Let's get them! _A Nadder shoots fire._ _Stoick clamps its mouth shut._ [Stoick] Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them! _Hiccup runs onto a cliff and sets up his launcher. He watches the sky. _[Hiccup] Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at. _A roar is heard in the distance. Then a whistling starts up -the sound of a Night Fury about to fire. Another purple-blue blast explodes a nearby catapult. Using the glimpse of the dragon, illuminated by the explosion, Hiccup aims the launcher in its path and fires. Hiccup is thrown backwards. The bola files through the air, hitting the Night Fury. _**

Hiccup looked down. "I'm so, so sorry, Toothless." He told the dragon, overwhelmed with sadness and regret. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, seemingly saying, "It's okay." Hiccup still wasn't comforted, though. He had been so set on impressing his father that he had never considered it from the dragon's point of view. Having your freedom taken from you in mere seconds. Astrid eyed him. "You know Hiccup, you wouldn't have met Toothless if you hadn't shot him down. And look how happy and relaxed he is with you now." She gestured to Toothless, who had put his head in Hiccup's lap and was now looking up at them with wide, catlike eyes. Hiccup sighed and petted Toothless's head. "Still, I was being so selfish. I never thought about how Toothless would feel when I shot him down."

The Vikings started to murmur, oblivious to how ashamed Hiccup looked. "He actually did..." "Wow..." "How'd he do that?" and so on.

Twilight, Rider, and Army, on the other hand, noticed and exchanged a look. Twilight stood up and made an announcement. "We're going to take a short break. Food and drink will be available in the atrium." The orb-lights, which had dimmed when the movie started, grew brighter, but no one moved. "The atrium is the room where I teleported you all in." Twilight added, rolling her eyes. No one moved. Army got up and opened the doors to the atrium, dramatically gesturing with his hand. "Here are the doors." He said, his expression saying something like 'Really?' There were several "Oh's" and then most of the Vikings got up and went to the atrium. "Dragons, you too. There's fish for you guys in there. A stampede of dragons shot out of the room. Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless stayed.

Rider's eyes glowed golden all of a sudden, and as quickly as it started, her eyes faded back to dark brown. "Toothless," She called. "They can understand you now." "Huh? You mean the Vikings?" "Yes." Hiccup and Astrid were staring at Toothless. "You can talk?!" Hiccup asked. "Uhh... duh." Toothless looked at Hiccup. "But-" he was interrupted by several yells outside and the Vikings that had gone outside to eat came streaming back in, followed by the dragons. Snotlout ran up to the three GMAD members. "They're talking!" He panted. "The dragons? 'Course they're talking." Shadow said. "We talk, you just can't understand us." "Everyone, calm down! I just cast a spell on the dragons so you could understand them." Rider told everyone. Most of the Vikings still seemed pretty tense, so she added, "Let's just start the movie." She knelt by the DVD player at the front of the room and pushed several buttons.

As the movie loaded, Twilight took Toothless aside. "Did you tell Hiccup why he shouldn't feel so guilty about shooting you down? 'Cause that was the whole point of the break and the spell so everyone can understand you guys." "Uhhh..." Twilight sighed. "Tell him now, while the movie's still loading. Toothless nodded, then padded back to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Astrid's right, you know." Toothless said softly. Hiccup frowned. "Huh? Right about what?" "About shooting me down. You wouldn't have met me, and I'd still be blowing everything up. Even though that's _really _fun, I was never really happy. My family was killed ten long years ago, along with the rest of the Night Furies. You're my new family. I'm happy again." Hiccup smiled. "Aw, thanks bud." "See? I'm always right." Astrid told Hiccup with a playful grin.

"HA! Finally!" Rider yelled. She then noticed all the startled eyes on her. "I mean... It loaded." She walked back to her seat.

**[Hiccup] I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? ****_A Nightmare comes up behind him, crushing his bola launcher. Hiccup turns. _[Hiccup] Except for you. Ahhhhh! _Stoick looks up from his net full of Nadders to see the Nightmare chasing Hiccup. He runs to help him. _[Stoick] Do not let them escape! [Viking] Right! _The Nightmare breaths fire at Hiccup. He hides behind a pole- one of the Nightmare sprays fire at said torch. Hiccup cautiously looks around the torch, and the Nightmare approaches him from the other side. Right as it's about to snap Hiccup up, Stoick wrestles it sideways. The dragon tries to breath fire, but has reached its shot limit. Its eyes widen in realization and fear._ [Stoick] You're all out. _He hits the Nightmare with his hammer several times until it flies away, slightly dazed. _[Hiccup V.O] Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know. _Stoick turns to the torch. It falls over, revealing Hiccup. The top of the torch- still lit -falls off. Hiccup makes several faces as the torch bounces through the village. _[Hiccup] Sorry, dad. **

The dragons were shocked. Stoick the Vast was chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, the man who would stop at nothing (well, almost nothing) to find the nest and kill them all- and the list went on. And on. And on. Hiccup was the only Viking in the last 300 years except for that woman who lived with the Bewilderbeast- Valka -who _wouldn't_ kill a dragon. There was no way he could be Stoick's son.

Toothless, though, was by far the most surprised. His jaw dropped. "He's your _father_?" He asked Hiccup. Hiccup replied rather hesitantly. "W-well, he disowned me, but he was." Stoick heard Hiccup, and how heartbroken he sounded. His heart sank. He'd forgotten about disowning Hiccup because of the movie thing. Obviously Hiccup hadn't.

"_What?" _"Toothless, it's fine-" "NO, IT'S NOT FINE!" Toothless roared so loudly everyone in the room either flinched or clapped their hands over their ears. Twilight's dogs whined and scratched at their ears, trying to stop the ringing. **(A.N- For anyone who doesn't know, dogs have much better hearing than we do, therefore Toothless would have sounded even louder to them.) **"You don't disown your own son! That's just not right! And you think _dragons _are cruel and emotionless? We never abandon our young! Or each other!" Toothless charged at Stoick but two other Night Furies dropped from the shadows and Shadow ran over so quickly you only saw a blur. "Toothless, calm down! Stoick may not be... that great of a father, but you can't kill him for it!" Shadow exclaimed. "He... abandoned.. Hiccup!" Toothless yelled, trying to get past the Night Furies.

"Toothless," a new voice rang out, "I know you're upset, but please don't lose your temper." The voice was soft, like a little girl coaxing a puppy out from under a car. "Sapphire!" Twilight grinned. "Everyone, this is my little sister, Sapphire." "Hi, everyone," Sapphire murmured. **(A.N.- Sorry if this doesn't really fit in with the rest of the chapter, but I promised my sister I'd put her in this fic.)**

"And these Night Furies are Nightmare, Army's dragon, and SpeedStrike, Rider's dragon. Now Toothless, please go back to where you were so we can continue the movie." "Fine." He grumbled, obviously unsatisfied but calmed. Shadow walked back to five extremely disgruntled dogs and allowed them to curl up against her again. Nightmare and SpeedStrike each went to their respective riders. Another chair appeared next to the G.M.A.D members, and Sapphire sat cross-legged in it.

_**A Viking yells in surprise as the torch rolls along, running over the Nadder net, and the dragons escape. Hiccup watches as the dragons cart off the animals they caught. **_**[Hiccup] Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. _Stoick grabs Hiccup and drags him to their house._[Hiccup] It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy, and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Ravenpoint. Let's get a search party out there before it- [Stoick] Stop! _Hiccup blinks, his eyes wide. _**

Stoick looked down. There it was again, Hiccup was afraid of him.

**[Stoick] Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follow. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed. [Hiccup] Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think? [Stoick] This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders? [Hiccup] I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it, you know? It's who I am, dad.**

"No. no it's not." Hiccup corrected himself.

**[Stoick] Oh, you're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there! I have his mess to clean up. _Gobber slaps the side of Hiccup's head. Hiccup trudges back to his house. He passes the teens. Ruffnut cackles. _[Tuffnut] Quite the performance. [Snotlout] I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped! [Hiccup] Thank you. you. I was trying so... _Astrid is sitting next to the other teens. She looks like she feels sorry for Hiccup. _**

Hiccup blinked, surprised. "You... you felt sorry for me?" He asked Astrid quietly and hesitantly, as if he was afraid of her reaction. Astrid looked at him. "Yes," she said. "I never really disliked you- until you got good in dragon training -because I saw why you were so determined to kill a dragon. You just wanted your father to be proud of you." "How'd you know that?" Astrid shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It just seemed so obvious to me, even though no one else, not even Stoick, realized that."

_**Gobber pushes Snotlout down when he passes by. **_**[Snotlout] Ow! _Snotlout get up and laughs. We now see Hiccup and Gobber trudging up the hill to the Haddock house. _[Hiccup] I really did hit one. [Gobber] Sure, Hiccup. [Hiccup] He never listens. [Gobber] It runs in the family. _Hiccup pauses at the front door._[Hiccup] And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. **

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Gobber said. Stoick looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?" "Oh, you'll see." Gobber told him.

**[Hiccup (mimicking Stoick)] Excuse me, barmaid? I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone. **

Everyone chuckled at Hiccup's imitation of his dad, even Stoick, but he also felt sad. He didn't think of Hiccup that way, but, he realized, from how he treated Hiccup, well, Hiccup would think pretty much exactly what he just said on screen.

**[Gobber] Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand. **

Army burst out laughing. "Gobber... how is that supposed to make Hiccup feel better?" "Well, have you seen Stoick pep talk? He's worse." Gobber told him, smirking.

**[Hiccup] Thank you for summing that up. [Gobber] Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. _Hiccup sighs, dejected. _[Hiccup] I just want to be one of you guys. _He turns and goes into the house... and straight out the back door. He runs off into the woods._**

Stoick sighed. "Will you ever listen?" "No, no I won't." Hiccup replied, smirking.

**Once again, so sorry for not updating! I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible. Also, I would like to thank storygirl99210 for giving me a bunch of awesome ideas for this chapter! :) **


End file.
